Twenty Years Later
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry got married after years of dating. See what their life is like twenty years later. Tell me if I should continue. Reviews are always welcome! Rating may go up depending on what direction the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Lopez stood in the kitchen of the home she shared with her family in Lima, Ohio. She'd been married to the most wonderful woman, Santana Lopez for twenty years and they had six kids together, with Finn Hudson as the donor. They had talked about it when they first got married.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rach, how many kids do you want?" Santana asked, holding her wife of six months in her arms while lying in their bed. Rachel looked up and giggled._

_"Kids already? San, I'm not going to leave you." Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes and kissed her wife._

_"That's not what I meant. I mean, I want us to have children some day and I want to talk about it." Rachel smiled._

_"You want us to have kids together?" she asked softly. Santana nodded._

_"Call me crazy for wanting more Rachel Berrys in the world, but I'm willing to do it." Santana said._

_"Shut up. Okay. On the count of three, we'll both say how many we want at the same time."_

_"How can I say how many I want if you told me to shut up?" Santana asked._

_"San."_

_"Sorry. Okay... One... Two... Three..."_

_"Three." they said in unison. Both girls broke into a smile._

_"You want three kids?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Me too."_

_"I gathered that." her wife said._

_"Okay. So we each want three kids... I have an idea. We'll have six and we'll each carry three of them. We can alternate." Rachel said._

_"Six sounds like a lot more than three." Santana pointed out._

_"You don't like the idea?" Rachel asked._

_"I love it, baby." Santana said, smiling._

_END FLASHBACK_

They had made a deal. Whoever didn't deliver the baby got to choose the name. Rachel had gone first, giving birth to their eldest son and child, Aaron Christopher (after Finn's father) Elliot Lopez, though everyone just called him Ace due to his initials. Next it was Santana's turn, giving birth to Bridget Haley Lopez. Rachel went again, giving birth to Nathaniel Easton (Finn chose that name) Lopez, though everyone called him Easy (much to Rachel's dismay) as it was a shortening of Easton and it had been his first word. Santana had had a joke about that, but Rachel hadn't appreciated it.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I cannot believe we are going to call our son Easy." Rachel said, holding two year old Nathaniel Easton as she sat on the couch._

_"Oh come on, Rach. Its cute. Besides, its better than Nathaniel - which I chose after your father. In fact, Ace's third name is after your other dad. Anyway, it was his first word. It has sentimental value." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides, it was pretty funny when he said-"_

_"Easy Easy." the boy happily said. Santana laughed._

_"That. Are you sure I didn't carry him? You thought I was pretty easy when we were younger." Santana said. Rachel glared. "He's going to be just like how his mommy was high school." she said, sitting next to the boy. "You're funny little guy." she laughed, tickling him. Five year old Ace and four year old Bridget laughed at their baby brother._

_"Easy's funny." Ace said. Santana looked at Rachel._

_"The name's stuck now, baby." she said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Next, Santana gave birth to Piper Alisa Lopez. Next, Rachel gave birth to Melissa Brianna Lopez. Finally, Santana gave birth to their last child, Keegan Michael Lopez. It was hectic, but the two women wouldn't change it for anything. Rachel smiled as she heard the front door open, signaling that some member of her family was home. "Rach?" the voice of her wife called out.

"In the kitchen." she responded. Soon, the familiar feeling of her wife's arms were around her waist.

"Mmm... what are you doing?" Santana asked. Rachel looked up.

"What does it look like, San?" she asked. Santana shrugged. "I'm making dinner, smart one."

"Damn right I am. I've been smart since high school." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was smart enough to start dating you!"

"No, you thought that dating me would break Brittany and Artie up and I thought dating you would break Finn and Quinn up, but in reality it only caused the two of us to fall in love and then Finn and Brittany started dating each other." Rachel said.

"No need to be technical." Santana said, kissing Rachel on the cheek. The front door slammed. "Hmm... I wonder which one of the brats is home."

"Shut up. You love your children and you know it." Rachel said. Santana shrugged. "Oh by the way, Melissa is going to be home late. The boys and girls basketball teams have to alternate who uses the court first and its the boys' week to go first." Her wife nodded.

"Okay. I'll pick her up at 8." she said. The sound of small feet echoed throughout the house and soon a small boy entered the kitchen. Santana and Rachel smiled at their ten year old son.

"Hey Keegan." Rachel said. The boy went over to his smaller mother and hugged her. Even though Santana had been the one to carry him, he and Rachel had a stronger bond than he did with Santana.

"How was school, buddy?" Santana asked. Before he could answer, the front door slammed again and they heard the unmistakable sound of four teenagers arguing. "Crap." she said, going into the living room. "Hey! What is going on?" she yelled. All at once, four teenagers were trying to talk to her. "Okay, I love you guys, but shut up!" she said. The sound instantly stopped. "Thank you. Now, Ace, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, me and Ease are fighting and Bridge and Piper are fighting." Seventeen year old Ace said. Sixteen year old Bridget, fifteen year old Easy, and fourteen year old Piper nodded.

"Okay. You two," she said, looking at the girls. "Hold on. You two, what's going on?" she asked her oldest sons. Both started yelling and soon the girls were joining in again. Rachel was soon in the room.

"Okay, okay... Bridget, Piper, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, stepping in and allowing Santana to focus on the boys. Keegan dejectedly walked through the room and went toward the stairs. "Keegan! Keegan, honey! Oh, Bridget, calm down! Keegan!" Rachel gave up and focused on her fighting daughters. It seemed to go on forever until they smelled smoke. "Oh no... my casserole!" Rachel said, sprinting into the kitchen.

"You four sit on the couch... not next to the one you're fighting with." Santana said, following her wife. "How's the casserole?" she asked, coughing through the smoke.

"Burnt. We can't eat this and we aren't going to let the kids eat it." Rachel said.

"That doesn't sound so bad right now."

"Santana! Just order a pizza." Rachel said.

"Thank god your doctor told you to stop being a vegan." Santana said, grabbing the kitchen phone. As they were putting the dinner dishes away, a door slammed. Rachel looked at Santana with wide eyes.

"You did remember to pick up Melissa, right?"

"Shit." she mumbled under her breath. An angry thirteen year old walked into the kitchen. "Mel, I am so sorry."

"Hey Mom, Mama... practice was great. No worries, I caught a ride home with Jessica." she said.

"Why didn't you call?" Rachel asked.

"I did! No one picked up." Melissa said.

"Your brothers and sisters were fighting again. Here, I'll heat you up some dinner." Rachel said. Suddenly, Bridget was in the kitchen.

"Mom, Mama, Piper keeps-"

"Whoa Princess. I'm talking to them now." Melissa said.

"Shut up, Mel!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Santana said. The sisters stopped, but glared at each other. "Mel, take your dinner up to your room." she said.

"Piper keeps taking my stuff." Bridget said.

"Piper knock it off!" Rachel yelled.

"But-"

"Piper Alisa..." Santana warned. The girl sighed.

"Fine." Bridget turned around and walked off with a smug smile.

"Bridge. Straight to your room." Santana said. Rachel groaned as she grabbed Melissa's pizza out of the oven. Santana went upstairs and fell on their bed. Soon, Rachel was in their room. "Thank you so much for being so successful when you were on Broadway, thus giving us the start we had and me the incentive to try to be successful too." she said, as her wife lay next to her.

"Why?"

"Because now we're rich and we can afford a house where all six of our kids can have their own rooms." Santana said. Rachel nodded, but Santana could tell something was up. "What's wrong?" she asked, resting her head in one hand and pulling Rachel closer to her with the other.

"I think we've been neglecting Keegan." Rachel said, brushing osme hair out of Santana's face.

"Rach, we aren't neglecting Keegan." Santana said as she stroked Rachel's cheek.

"Did you know that he won first place in his school science fair?" Rachel asked, leaning into the familiar touch.

"Keegan was in a science fair?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "There was a science fair?"

"Yea... and we didn't even know. Today he won the 5th grade spelling bee." Rachel said.

"Okay, so we missed a couple of events, but we aren't neglecting him." Santana said. There was a knock on the door before it opened. "What's up?"

"Is Keegan okay? I asked him if he wanted to play Xbox before he went to bed and he said no. He never says no." Easy said.

"That worries me." Rachel said for reason unknown to her son. Santana smirked, remembering her old high school mantra. She turned to Rachel.

"That's how you know I carried him." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Easy asked. Santana laughed.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm sure Keegan will be okay. He's probably just tired tonight." Rachel said. Easy nodded and left the room Rachel held up a note.

"What's that?" Santana asked.

"A note from his teacher. We have a meeting tomorrow at noon." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow and grabbed the note, reading it out loud.

_'Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez,_

_I'm concerned about your son, Keegan. His behavior has changed immensely since the beginning of the year. Today, after the spelling bee, he got into a fight, attacking another student. If possible, I'd like to meet with you both tomorrow at noon to discuss this._

_Mrs. Ulrich'_

"Rach, I don't know if-"

"Find a way. You're going to be there." Rachel said. Santana nodded and grabbed her phone.

"My twelve o'clock meeting is cancelled. I'll be there." Santana promised.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Mrs. Ulrich is still alive. _We_ had her in fifth grade." Santana whispered to Rachel as they made their way to the classroom.

"Santana, be nice." Rachel warned.

"But she hated me!"

"Maybe that had something to do with the fact that you threw an apple at her head? Or constantly insulted her? Oh and let's not forget the time that you told her to, and I quote, _'fuck off so you could get your mack on with Puck.'"_ Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're so eager for this meeting because she loved you, teacher's pet." Santana said.

"Respecting the teacher does not make me a teacher's pet." Rachel argued, knocking on the door of the correct classroom. "Hi, Mrs. Ulrich?"

"Rachel Berry!" Mrs. Ulrich said. She looked around. "Is your wife joining us?"

"Yea she's right... excuse me for a second." Rachel said, walking away. "Santana, you are _going_ to attend this meeting!" she said, pulling the Latina woman into the classroom.

"Hey, Mrs. Ulrich." Santana said.

"You've both grown so much." the teacher said. Santana laughed.

"Well, I have, but Rachel certainly hasn't... Ow." she said when Rachel hit her. "Okay, so we're here about _Keegan_, Rach." Santana said.

"Right, so if you two want to sit down." Mrs. Ulrich said, gesturing to two chairs set in front of her desk. The two women walked over.

"There's your chair, princess." Santana said. Rachel glared at her with a smirk.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have predicted this when you two were in my class." the older woman said.

"I don't think either of us would have..." Rachel said slowly.

"So about Keegan..." Santana prompted.

"Is anything wrong at home?"

"Excuse me?" Santana asked.

"Well, it seems as if Keegan is sensitive about his home life."

"Everything is fine at home. We have it under control." Santana said.

"Yes. Now, what's this about Keegan fighting?" Rachel asked.

"Seriously, that doesn't sound like our son." Santana said.

"Well, it honestly doesn't surprise me. I seem to remember _another _member of the Lopez family fighting in my classroom."

"I thought Easy and Ace were in the other fifth grade class." Santana said.

"They were." Rachel said, rolling her eyes at her wife.

"Bridget, Piper, and Mel never fought."

"That's true." Mrs. Ulrich said.

"But-"

"Oh my god, Santana. It was you!" Rachel said. Santana smiled sheepishly.

"If memory serves me correct, you were usually trying to hit Rachel." the older woman said. Rachel glared at Santana, who looked over with a smile on her face.

"Why did I marry you again?" Rachel asked.

"Not appropriate to say in an elementary school, Rach." Santana muttered.

"Santana!"

"Anyway, what was the fight about?" Santana asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember hearing one of the boys ask Keegan about your son, Ace. Some other stuff was said, but I didn't hear it. Next thing I know, Keegan is throwing punches and tackling another student." Rachel nodded.

"Yea. You definitely carried him." Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"Look, Keegan's a good kid. I can't really picture him doing that." Santana said. There was a knock on the door. The adults turned to see another teacher, escorting a child with a bloody nose. Rachel and Santana shared a look.

"Robby, are you okay?" Mrs. Ulrich asked, rushing over.

"Keegan Lopez hit him." the teacher said. Rachel's jaw dropped and Santana's face clouded with anger.

"Where the he-"

"San, we're in an elementary school." Rachel said, quickly cutting her off.

"Fine. Where the _heck_ is my son?" Santana asked.

"He's in the Principal's office. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"No. I think I can remember." Santana said, rushing out of the room.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Ulrich." Rachel said, following.

"When I get my hands on that kid-"

"Santana Lopez, you will let _me_ talk until you calm down. Clear?" Rachel said. Santana didn't answer and Rachel pulled her to a stop. "Santana, I'm serious." Rachel said.

"Fine. But he's in so much trouble." Santana said.

"I agree." They turned into the office and saw the boy sitting on a bench. "Keegan Michael Lopez, what has gotten into you?" Rachel said.

"They called you?"

"No, we were already here. We had a meeting with your teacher. Exactly how many fights are you planning on getting in this week?" Santana asked. Avoiding his mothers' eyes, he shrugged.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez, since you're here, you can join us." the principal said. Rachel nodded and the three entered the office, Keegan in the middle. "Let's talk about what happened. Keegan?" The boy shrugged.

"I punched Robby."

"Obviously." Santana muttered.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because they kept asking me about Ace and Easy."

"You love your brothers." Rachel said.

"If I may, I think that Keegan may suffer from depression." the principal said.

"Whoa. Hold up. My son is _not_ depressed. How the hell do you even get that from his explanation?" Santana asked.

"Well-"

"Keegan, sweetie, why would your friends asking about Ace and Easy upset you?" Rachel asked.

"All everyone cares about is Ace, Easy, Bridget, Piper, and Melissa. No one cares about me because I'm the littlest. Not even you guys." Keegan said.

"I told you he was feeling left out." Rachel said. Santana glared at her wife.

"Keegan, we love you. Its just, you're our good child. You don't give us any problems, you try in school without us having to force you to study. Your brothers and sisters, they can be difficult. Sometimes they require a little more attention, but we still love you all the same." Santana said.

"I'm the good one?" Santana laughed.

"Yea, you are." Rachel said. Santana turned to the principal.

"So, now that we've discovered that Keegan isn't depressed, can we discuss his punishment?" Santana asked.

"Yes, he's going to get a week's suspension."

"What? A week? Are you _serious_?" Santana yelled.

"I'm very serious."

"Look, I'm not condoning what he did, but aside from yesterday, he's never gotten into any trouble." Rachel said.

"You're son is heading in the direction of delinquency."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My kid is not a delinquent." Santana yelled. Rachel glared at the principal as she grabbed Keegan's hand. "Look, you know what? We'll use that week suspension to spend some time with our son. Come on Keeg." Santana said, standing up and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked out of the school muttering a slew of cuss words that she'd somehow refrained from saying inside. "Who the hell thinks they can get away with calling my son a delinquent?" she asked.

"Look, I'm just as mad about that as you are, but we still have to acknowledge the fact that our ten year old son jut got suspended for a week. I know you told the principal we were going to use that to spend time with him, but we can't let him think this is just a vacation." Rachel said. Santana stopped walking.

"Yea, baby, I know. I just... my kid is _not_ a delinquent." Santana said.

"I know, baby." Rachel said, grabbing Santana's hand. Keegan walked up with his backpack. "I'm going to take you home. Mom has to get back to work. Enjoy your last few hours of freedom, because when she get home, she and I are going to discuss your punishment." Rachel said.

"What about my suspension?" Keegan asked.

"Oh see, that's your punishment from the school. While I don't agree with it, you still got into two fights, including giving a kid a bloody nose. You are in a lot of trouble with us too." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Sorry, buddy. Get in the car." she said, unlocking her black Porsche. Santana grinned as Rachel smiled at the car as the boy climbed inside. "Have I ever told you I love being rich?" the diva asked. Santana grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yea... you're welcome." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Uh... which one of us was the successful Broadway star?"

"Which one of us owns her own business?" Santana shot back.

"Your father started that company." Rachel said.

"Again with the technicalities."

"Its not even a company. Your father built the mall, you started working for him right out of college and then when he retired you bought it from him." Rachel said.

"Yea, whatever. You weren't complaining when you got those Ugg boots for free, were you?" Santana asked. Rachel grinned and looked down at her boots. "In fact, you got your entire wardrobe for free. So did I. So did the kids. You just love me because you get to be a stay at home mom while I support you financially." Santana teased.

"And what were you doing when I was on Broadway?" Rachel asked.

"I wasn't a stay at home mom."

"No, you were a stay at home _wife_."

"I was in college, preparing to support you financially." Santana threw back with a grin. Rachel smiled and pulled Santana down by her neck. "Truce?" the Latina asked. Rachel shook her head.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Santana said, kissing her wife before pulling away. "I'll see you at home." she said before getting in her silver BMW and driving away. Rachel got in her own car.

"All right. Look, we're not going to talk about this until tonight. Have you eaten?" Rachel asked her son. From the passenger seat, he shook his head as he looked out the window. "Do you want to stop and get something?" she asked. He shrugged. "Keegan, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I got in trouble." he whispered.

"Keeg, I can't say its okay, becase its not okay that you got in trouble." Rachel said softly.

"I don't want you guys to hate me." he said, tears in his eyes.

"Baby, we don't hate you."

"The principal called me a delinquent... I'm not a bad kid." he said.

"Did that bother you when he said that?" Rachel asked. He nodded, allowing the tears to fall freely. At the sight of her youngest son crying, Rachel grew furious. "Stay here. I'll be back." Rachel said, getting out of the car.

"But Mama-"

"Lock the doors, Keegan!" Rachel said, slamming the door shut. Noticing that she'd left her cell phone, he grabbed it and dialed the number of his other mother.

Santana was driving back to her office when her phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Mom?"_

"Keegan? What's wrong, baby?" Santana asked.

_"Mama-"_

"Wait. Keeg, are you crying? Is everything okay?" Santana asked.

_"No. Mama went back into the school and she was really mad. I don't know what she's gonna do."_

"I'll be right there. You don't go back in there or you'll get into even more trouble." Santana said, instantly making a U-Turn and driving back to the school. Parking her car in the same spot she had been in, she hurried back into the building, in the direction of the Principal's office. Just as she was about to ask if Rachel was in there, she heard the unmistakable sound of her wife yelling. "Can I just go in?" she asked the receptionist, who nodded.

"...Futhermore, the fact that you called my son a delinquent is highly uncalled for. I'll have you know-"

"Excuse me." Santana announced herself. Rachel looked over with fury in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes slightly softening at the sight of her wife.

"Keegan called me. What's going on?" Santana asked.

"Keegan was upset about being called a delinquent." Rachel said.

"That why he was crying on the phone?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Okay..." she walked over so that she was leaning over the desk. "Let me make one thing clear. Make my son cry again, and I promise you that you will regret it for the rest of your life." she hissed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'll be goin' all Lima Heights on your ass." she said. Rachel hid a smirk as the principal nodded his head. "Thank you. Rach, let's go." Santana said, turning on her heals and walking out of the office.

"Santana, for the last time, you're from Lima Heights _Adjacent, _the nicest neighborhood in town. _We _live in Lima Heights Adjacent. You've never set foot in Lima Heights." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"True, but he doesn't know where I'm from." Santana replied. Rachel smiled.

"And that's why I love you, baby." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled softly and they walked to the cars again. Keegan saw his mothers and rolled the window down.

"Hey buddy. I took the rest of the day off. Wanna go to lunch?" Santana asked. Keegan nodded. "All right. We'll go to Breadstix."

"Again?" Rachel and Keegan said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes _again_." Santana said, getting in her car. "See you guys there!" she called, pulling out of the parking lot.

"This is why we never let you pick the resturaunt when we go out." Rachel said. Santana smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Seriously, I got enough of this place in high school."

"Yes, but sweetie now that you aren't a vegan anymore you can actually enjoy this place." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Which means _I _can enjoy this place when you're here." she muttered.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing dear."

"Mmhmm." Rachel said, smirking. Santana smiled and turned to the boy. "Keegan, what are you gonna get?" she asked.

"I don't know... spaghetti." he said. Rachel smiled. They were seated at a table and looked at their menus.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" a voice said.

"Dr. Pepp-." Keegan said.

"He wants _water_." Rachel said. Santana and the waiter smiled. "As do I." she continued.

"Iced tea." Santana said. They placed their orders and after awhile their food was brought to them. "Keeg, I want to talk to you about something." Santana said. He nodded. "What exactly were your friends saying about your brothers?" she asked carefully.

"They... well, they were asking me if Ace could teach them to play basketball or if Easy could teach them to throw a football or a baseball..." he whispered.

"Keegan, they were just asking for some help in sports. They weren't trying to replace you." Rachel said softly. Santana nodded.

"I know... I really am sorry." he said.

"We know buddy. But we are going to ground you." Rachel said.

"How long?" They shared a look.

"Three days. No TV, no computer, no video games." Santana said. He nodded.

"We don't like grounding you, so don't make us have to do it again." Rachel said.

"I promise." he said.

"All right. Let's just eat and then go home. Your punishment starts tomorrow." Rachel said.


	4. Chapter 4

The three pulled up to their house to see a police car in their driveway with an officer standing outside the car. "Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez?"

"Yes?" Rachel asked as Santana pulled Keegan closer to her.

"I'm Officer Becker. Your son, Aaron, was arrested earlier today." he said.

_"Ay dios mio."_ Santana muttered. Rachel's jaw dropped open.

"We tried calling you, but neither of you picked up. We're holding him downtown and-"

"Wait. What did he do?" Rachel asked.

"Aaron was caught skipping class."

"You arrested him for skiping class?" Santana asked. Officer Becker shook his head.

"He and his friends were caught drunk and in the process of getting high."

"What's high?" Keegan asked.

"Nothing!" Rachel said quickly. The officer smiled down at Keegan.

"Thank God we still have one innocent child left." Santana said.

"Look, he's a minor so he can only be released into your care. You can pick him up whenever." Officer Becker said.

"Do we have to?"

"Santana!" Rachel said, hitting her arm. "Thank you, officer. One of us will be down to pick him up shortly." Rachel said. He nodded and left.

"So... I guess this makes my suspension look pretty insignificant now, huh?" Keegan asked.

"You're still grounded. Get inside." Santana said, handing him her key before turning to Rachel. "Is it piss off Santana day? What next? Is Easy gonna knock up some girl? Is Bridget gonna get caught hooking up in the janitor's closet? Is Piper gonna steal from the mall? Is Melissa gonna get mad and chuck a basketball at her coach... again?" Rachel shook her head and shrugged. "Are you going to leave me?" Santana asked.

"Santana Lopez, stop it. I'm not leaving you." Santana smiled and hugged her wife. "And don't say all of that other stuff. I don't even want think about any of that." Rachel said.

"What are we going to do, Rach?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I think I should be the one to go pick Ace up."

"Why?"

"Because I saw how you reacted when Keegan got in trouble and he didn't get arrested." Rachel said. Santana sighed and nodded.

"All right. I'll see you when you get back. There'll be no cops to witness my rage." Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed Santana. "Be careful. Criminals love pretty people." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine." she said. Santana grinned. "I love you, San."

"Love you too. See you when you get back." she said, walking into the house. Keegan was on the couch, playing on his PSP. "Little man, you're grounded."

"You said it starts tomorrow." he said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but now Mommy is very angry." she said. Keegan opened his mouth. "Keeg, I am unbelievably angry right now. Please just... go read a book or something." she sighed. He nodded and went upstairs. Groaning, she sat down on the couch and picked up the forgotten PSP. "When did he even get this?" she muttered aloud, setting it back down. She couldn't understand how this day had gotten so fucked up. Biting her lip, she went upstairs and entered Ace's room. She started poking around.

"Mom?" Santana whipped around. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Keegan."

"Why are you looking through Ace's stuff?" he asked.

"Because Ace is in trouble and as a parent, I have this right." Santana said.

"Do you go through my stuff?" he asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe... does that make you nervous?" she asked. He shook his head. "Hmm... okay, go back to reading." Santana said, going back to what she was doing. After a while, she heard a car door slam. Thinking it was too soon to be Rachel and Ace, she didn't leave the room. However, she jumped when she heard the front door slam.

"Ace, stop walking away from me! We're going to talk about this!" Rachel yelled. Santana frowned as she heard feet running up the stairs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" her son yelled. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever I want in _my _house." she said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled.

"You're mom. Who the hell do you think _you _are? Since when do you think its okay to talk to me like that?" Santana asked. He rolled his eyes. "Whoa. Hold up. You need to back yourself up. First of all, you're gonna go back downstairs and apologize to your mother."

"Not a chance in hell." Ace said, pushing past Santana .

"Aaron Christopher Elliot Lopez, get your ass downstairs right now!" Santana yelled. Rachel ran up the stairs and into the room. "Rachel, go back downstairs."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's going to go downstairs and apologize to you." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Keegan, come here!" she called. He ran into the room. "Sweetie, go next door to Aunt Quinn and Uncle Noah's house. Aunt Quinn is home, I saw her car in their driveway. Tell her that we have to take care of something and need her to watch you for a little while." Rachel said. He nodded and ran downstairs, eager to get away from all of that. He ran out of the house, through the backyard and the gate between the two yards, and straight to the backyard.

"Aunt Quinn!" he yelled, opening the door. She walked into the back room.

"Keegan what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" she asked.

"I got suspended." he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hiding out from your mom?" she asked. He shook his head. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Ace got arrested and Mom's going crazy. Mama told me to come here for a little bit. She told me to ask you if I could hang out here untl it dies down." he said.

"Yea, definitely. Did you eat lunch?" He nodded. "Okay then... I'm assuming you're grounded since you're suspended, so that rules out T.V. What do you want to do?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I kind of wanted to watch Ace get in trouble." he said. Quinn laughed.

"That's not an option and trust me, if Santana is the one yelling at him, you don't want to be there. Come on. We'll play cards or something." she said. Back at the Lopez house, Santana was still yelling.

"So you get drunk and high and suddenly you think you're some big shot who can talk to us however he wants?" Santana yelled. Rachel stepped between the two and put a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Santana, please calm down." she said. Santana looked down at her short wife.

"Rachel, did you hear how he talked to me?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes. It was a lot nicer than what I got." Rachel said. Santana glared at her oldest son.

"Be extremely thankful I wasn't the one to pick you up." she hissed. Rachel gently pushed her back.

"Santana, yelling like this is getting us _nowhere._"

"Rachel, come on!"

"Santana, stop it. Ace, what the hell has gotten into you?" she asked. He shrugged. "_Aaron_." she said. He looked up. He knew that his moms only called him Aaron when they were _really _pissed. Hearing Aaron was worse than hearing his full name.

"I wasn't drunk." he said.

"You were pretty damn close, apparently." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes at the tone, but was happy that Santana wasn't yelling.

"I especially wasn't high. I didn't touch that shit." he said.

"Watch your mouth, Aaron." Santana said. He shrugged.

"I didn't touch that stuff. I'd never do that." he said.

"Comforting, but I'd feel a lot better if you hadn't been drinking either." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Well, you can't always get what you want, can you?"

"What did I say about watching your mouth?" Santana asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow up at her wife. "Well guess what? You get to spend the next two months with no phone, no T.V., no video games, no iPod, no fun. We'll see how I feel at the end of the two months." Santana said.

"Wait. Keegan got suspended too! He only got like three days!"

"Keegan got in a fight. You got arrested." Rachel said.

"We're not discussing this, Aaron. You're in so much trouble." Santana said. He nodded. "And I hope you have a killer hangover tomorrow." she said, walking out of the room. Rachel picked up a box and handed it to him.

"I want all of your electronics in here. Xbox, PS3, Blu Ray player, everything. I'm going to have Uncle Puck come over later and disconnect your T.V." Rachel said.

"You want my DVD, video games, and CD collection too?" he asked sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow.

"Never thought of that. Go ahead and put them in there, too." she said. He grabbed the box and she left the room. Her bedroom door was open and she saw Santana on the bed. "You calm yet?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to her wife. Santana looked up from lying position and shook her head.

"What did we do wrong, Rach?" Santana groaned. Rachel shrugged.

"No idea. But obviously we're doing something right."

"He got arrested." Santana said.

"Yes, but we have five other kids that haven't. Keegan may have gotten suspended, but its not like you never punched anyone. You turned out pretty good." Rachel said. Santana grinned.

"Rich, successful, married to the most amazing girl." she said.

"That you punched in fifth grade." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm done apologizing for that. It was over thirty years ago." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I think you've made it up to me by now." she whispered, pulling the Latina's head into her lap. "Baby, we have to let them make their own mistakes."

"I don't want them to get _arrested_." Santana said.

"Obviously I don't want them to either, but we can't watch over them forever." Rachel said. Santana shrugged. "San, eventually their gonna be on their own." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded. "Baby, he's a junior. He's gonna be a senior next year."

"Yea, I know, Rach." Santana said.

"Here. Everything's in there." Ace said. Rachel nodded and motioned for him to put it on the couch in their room. "Okay, well, I'm going to go to my room, which is now a living hell." he said. Santana looked over before turning her head again. "What? You aren't gonna say anything?" he asked. Santana sighed.

"You know what? No. I'm not gonna say anything. I'm done saying anything. Its a waste of my breath, energy, and frankly its a waste of my time. You don't listen, so why should I bother?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment. "I give up. You obvioiusly don't want to listen to us or you would have listened when we warned you about drinking."

"Its not like I drove afterward."

"That's because the cops gave you a lift. You don't know what would have happened, Aaron. That's what scares me the most." Santana sighed and he looked down. "Just go to your room." she said, laying back down. Rachel stroked the woman's hair.

"Baby..."

"Rach, I give up. He gets any advice, its gonna be from you. I'm done trying with him." Santana said.

"Sweetie, you don't mean that." Rachel said softly.

"Yea I do. Baby, I can't deal with that."

"San, I seem to remember that I had to take care of a drunk you on more than one occasion." Rachel said.

"That's different."

"How?" Rachel asked.

"It just is, okay."

"Is that why you're so upset? Because you've been there?" Rachel asked softly.

"I don't want him to learn the hard way like I did." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. I don't want that for him either. It scared me enough the first time." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "Do you think... maybe if we told him what happened-"

"Rachel, I don't know."

"San, baby, I think he should hear it. You can tell him your side and I'll tell him mine." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "Ace! Can you come here?" Rachel called.

"What?" he asked.

"Sit down. We want to talk to you." Santana said, sitting up again.

"Are we going to talk or yell?"

"We're going to talk." Santana said as he sat down. "We want to tell you a story." she said, taking a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"What story?" Ace asked. Rachel looked at Santana.

"You should probably go first, San." she said softly. Santana nodded and started to speak when her phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

**Quinn**

"One sec." she said, answering her phone. "Hey Q."

_"S, you sound calm. Is it safe for Keegan to come home?"_ Quinn asked.

"Rach and I are going to have a talk with Ace for a while." Santana said.

_"He's still a minor, S. You'll get charged with child abuse."_ Quinn joked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"A legit talk, Q. We're going to tell him." Santana said.

_"About..."_

"Junior year." Santana said.

_"Oh my god. Are you sure?"_ Quinn asked.

"Yea. I'm sure. I'll call you when we're done." she said, hanging up.

"What happened junior year?" Ace asked cautiously. Santana took a dep breath.

_FLASHBACK_

_Seventeen year old Santana and Rachel were at Puck's birthday party at his house. "Rach, don't leave my side." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"You look hot. You ain't gettin' near anyone else." Santana said. Rachel laughed and grabbed her hand. _

_"Santana, we're good. You have nothing to worry about. I love you. I have since freshman year." she said. Santana grinned, pulled Rachel in front of her, and put her arms around the diva's shoulders._

_"I know. I can't help it if I'm possessive." she said, resting her head on Rachel's. The front door swung open._

_"Ladies!" Puck said, smiling._

_"Pucky!" Santana said, grinning. _

_"Happy birthday, Noah." Rachel said, hugging him. _

_"Come in. Liquor's in the kitchen." Puck said. Santana laughed and led Rachel into the kitchen. _

_"San, remember your limit." Rachel warned. Santana rolled her eyes. "Santana, I'm serious." _

_"Okay, Rach. I got it." Santana said, grabbing a shot and drinking it. Rachel looked around and saw Kurt and Mercedes. _

_"Hey, I'm going to go talk to Kurt and Mercedes." she said. Santana nodded as Quinn and Brittany walked up. Santana completely forgot about her limit, taking shot after shot. After about an hour, Puck walked up. _

_"S! We're running low. Go on a liquor run with me?" he asked. She nodded and went to his car. They were about three minutes away when Santana's phone rang._

**_Incoming Call_**

**_Rachel_**

_"Hey babe." Santana said._

_**"Santana are you in a car with Noah?"** Rachel asked._

_"Yea, why?"_

_**"He was drunk when we got to the party!"** Rachel yelled._

_"Rachel, we're fine." Santana said, rolling her eyes. _

_**"Santana I assure you that-"** Rachel was cut off by the sound of her girlfriend screaming and a crash. **"San? Santana!"** Rachel yelled._

_"Rachel... we need help. S doesn't look good." Puck said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"What happened next?" Ace asked. Santana shrugged.

"I don't really remember anything after that." she said, wiping a tear. He looked at Rachel.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel walked into the kitchen. "Where'd Santana go?" she asked._

_"She and Puck went on a liquor run." Brittany said. _

_"They're driving?" Rachel asked. Brittany nodded. "Oh no." Rachel pulled out her phone._

_**"Hey babe."** Santana answered._

_"Santana are you in a car with Noah?" Rachel asked._

**_"Yea why?"_**

_"He was drunk when we got to the party!" Rachel yelled._

_**"Rach, we're fine."** Rachel sighed._

_"Santana, I assure you that-" Rachel was cut off by the sound of her girlfriend screaming and a crash. "San? Santana!" Rachel yelled._

_**"Rachel, we need help. S doesn't look good."** Puck said._

_"Oh god." Rachel breathed. She looked around. "Quinn, call 911. Noah, stay on the phone. Where are you?" she asked._

_**"Outside the mall. Like right next to it."** Rachel told Quinn, who told the operator. _

_"Just make sure Santana's okay. We'll meet you at the hospital. The ambulance is on the way." Rachel said, running to her car and driving to the hospital. "I'm here for Santana Lopez." she said to the receptionist._

_"Rach." Rachel turned around. _

_"Noah." she said, hugging the boy._

_"S didn't look good, but she wasn't unconcious." Noah said. Rachel nodded, trying to stay strong. They waited for about an hour and a half before Santana was out of surgery and Rachel was allowed to see her. _

_"San." she whispered. Santana looked up weakly. _

_"Hey." she said. _

_"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Rachel asked, still in the door._

_"I think so." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Rach, you can come closer." Santana said. Rachel walked closer and pushed some hair out Santana's eyes. "I drank more than my limit." she whispered. Rachel nodded._

_"I guessed as much, but I don't really care about that right now. I just want you to be okay, baby." Rachel said._

_"I'm sorry." Santana said, tears falling._

_"Shh... its okay. You're going to be okay." Rachel whispered, kissing her softly._

_"I almost died."_

_"But you didn't. Just learn from this." Rachel said._

_"I'm never drinking again." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Never."_

_"Good, because I don't want to lose you." Rachel whispered._

_"You won't. Everytime I want to drink, I'll think of you." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "What if I'd broken my leg? I'd never be able to cheer again." Santana said. _

_"You didn't. You'll be fine, baby. You're only going to be out for a few weeks. A month at the most." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "We'll be fine, baby."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Now you know why I reacted the way I did. I was the same age as you." Santana said. Ace looked down. "Ace we love you. We don't want anything to happen to you. I certainly don't want what happened to me to happen to you." she continued.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Ace, when we talked to you about drinking before you started high school, you promised us you wouldn't drink. You broke that promise." Rachel said. He nodded.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"Ace... look at it from our point of view. I saw firsthand the consequences of drinking." Rachel said.

"I experienced it." Santana said.

"And we don't want to have to go through it again." Rachel said.

"I promise I won't drink again."

"We don't want you to promise us. Promise _yourself_. You already promised us and you broke that promise. Hopefully, a promise to yourself will mean more to you." Santana said. He nodded. "All right. Go think about that for a while." Santana said. He nodded and went to his room.

"You did good, baby." Rachel said when the door was closed. Santana nodded and fell back down.

"I just want to sleep this off." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Change out of your work clothes and take a nap." she said, hugging Santana when she came back. "Here, you lay down. I'll go get Keegan from Quinn's." Santana nodded and kissed Rachel before lying down. Rachel pulled a blanket over Santana and kissed her forehead. "I love you." she whispered. Santana kissed her.

"I love you too." she said, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ace has really been getting his act together." Rachel commented.

"It hasn't been two months though. I don't know how he's going to act when his grounding is lifted." Santana said.

"San are you okay?" Rachel asked, slightly worried about her wife.

"I'm fine, Rach." Santana said, smiling as she stole a grape off of Rachel's plate.

"Hey! That's mine." Rachel said. Santana grinned as Rachel grabbed her wrist, trying to get the grape back.

"Yea, not so much anymore." she said, resisting until Rachel pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away when she felt the grape grabbed out of her hand and opened her eyes to see Rachel eating it. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war baby." Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're a sly, conniving little bitch." she whispered, shaking her head.

"That's why you married me." Rachel replied. Santana nodded with a grin.

"That is _definitely_ why I married you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
